ED-209
The Enforcement Droid, Series 209, or ED-209, are a fully-automated series of peacekeeping machines created by Omni Consumer Products. Currently, the units are programmed for urban pacification, but OCP has also negotiated contracts with the military for use in war. History The Future of Law Enforcement "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to the future of law enforcement... ED-209!" ―Dick Jones The friendly face of neighborhood policing... according to OCP. Added by Max JordanDuring its first demonstration, ED-209 malfunctioned disastrously, blasting junior executive Mr. Kinney to death over a sustained period of time. Dr. McNamara and his fellow technicians struggled to gain control over the 209, having to pull some sort of plug to finally shut it down. Because of the Kinney tragedy, the RoboCop program was given the green-light. Attorney General Marcos later approved the 209 series for deployment in five American cities, including Detroit. Despite widespread complaints of malfunction, the 209 series continually stayed in service even when OCP was taken over by the Kanemitsu Corporation. They are rarely seen on the streets, and usually used as guards near OCP buildings. Technical specifications Arsenal It's armed with three autocannons, two on the right platform, one on the left platform with an autoshotgun and a rocket launcher capable of firing three rockets. It also has additional combat programming enabling it to melee attack at closer ranges. It's speech center can synthesize human voices for peacekeeping matters, or animal sounds when injured or angry, possibly for use on the battlefield in a similar application to a battle siren. Drawbacks Despite its size and power, ED-209's logic circuits are its weak-point. It cannot process information as quickly as a human brain and this can be used against it. Your best hope of survival when faced with an ED-209 is to lure it to a location where it will be at a tactical disadvantage. Fighting one on its terms is possible, however, but you'd need some major firepower. ED-209 also suffers from a manual override weakness that allows an unarmed and sufficiently skilled hacker to access its command system and take control of the droid. In Robocop 3 a young girl, Nikko, who has joined a resistance group, manages to achieve this by opening a compartment on the droids right leg which reveals three serial ports. Nico manually bypasses these ports and with her laptop is able to access the ED-209 command system interface, from here she is able to issue commands directly, thereby taking full control of the droid. EDS-260 Enforcement Droid Series 260 (or ED-260) is more a advanced version of the 209 series. It was designed by Dr. McNamara. Gallery ed01_20140430004044.jpg|Stumbled 51zx61+n1LL.jpg 1874830-ed_209_bp1.jpg ed01.jpg ed02_20140430003732.jpg|Damaged ed05_20140501001541.jpg|Watch your step... ED209.jpg|from comics ed07_20140430004024.jpg ed05.jpg ed06.jpg ed_209_by_cosedimarco-d5p8d2y.jpg ed06_20140501003634.jpg ed12_20140501003616.jpg ed18_20140430003945.jpg ed209_by_3dportfolio.jpg ed02.jpg ed03.jpg ed19_20140501003627.jpg ed17_20140430004013.jpg Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation Category:Amoral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Guardians